Memories
by CheesyOne
Summary: It's strange how small moments like these are the ones we'll always remember, be they heartwarming, sad, or just plain silly. Drabbles about all of the Smashers. Chapter 4- During their Subspace adventure, Mario and his crew gathered quite the collection of stickers. Problem is, they have no clue how to use them.
1. Flowers

**Warning: Spoilers for Mother 3 ahead.**

* * *

Whistling a small tune, a certain green plumber was ambling down the hallways of the Smash Mansion. He wasn't scheduled to participate in any Brawls today, something he was admittedly relieved about, but at the same time it left him without much do to. Most of his friends who he normally would hang out with all had Brawls today, and he didn't have the courage to speak with the other Smashers. Desperate for something to do, he found himself wandering around alone. He didn't mind all that much though. The quiet served as a nice opportunity to think.

He was so lost in his thoughts as went around the corner that he didn't notice there was someone else going around the corner as well until it was too late. The force of the collision managed to knock him on his rear.

After the shock wore off, it finally registered that Lucas was the one Luigi ran into. Or did Lucas run into him?

"Ouch... You all right, kiddo?" Luigi asked, rubbing his lower back.

"Yes. Sorry Mr. Luigi..." the boy said, his voice as quiet and timid as always. He glanced down at what he was carrying and let out a small gasp. "Oh no... The flowers..."

Luigi didn't even notice the boy was carrying anything at first. He followed his gaze and gulped. Lucas was holding bouquets of flowers, but their collision had crushed most of them. Petals had been torn off and stems had been snapped clean in half. But what got to Luigi the most was Lucas' crestfallen expression.

"I'd been saving all of my prize money to buy these flowers..."

Luigi jumped to his feet. "H-hey! Don't worry. It's just a few flowers. I can go buy you some new ones!" he promised. He certainly couldn't leave things like this after all.

Lucas looked at him, stunned. "M-Mr. Luigi, you don't have to do that. I was the one who ran into you. I should have been more careful.."

His words went in one ear and out the other. "You stay right there! I'll be back before you know it!" Before Lucas could argue any further, Luigi took off dashing down the hallway.

* * *

"Yikes! When did flowers get so expensive?" Luigi mumbled, examining some price tags. "This is verging on highway robbery."

A loud cough behind the counter got his attention. He looked up to meet the gaze of a female koopa.

"You have to excuse the high prices. Business hasn't exactly been booming," she said with a sigh. "Since this is such a big tourist spot, our shop is often overlooked. Flowers don't make for good souvenirs after all."

Overlooked, huh? Luigi knew that feeling all too well. "Sorry to hear that," he said sympathetically. "It may not be too much help, but I did come here for some flowers."

The koopa's eyes brightened considerably. "Every bit of business helps, sir. What do you need?"

"Could you make me two bouquets?"

"Hee-hee. Someone asked for the exact same order earlier today. Of course I'll make them," She began to gather up supplies. "Is there anything specific you want?"

"I don't think so..." He paused when something in the corner of the shop caught his eye. They were almost covered up by the surrounding flora, but he could just make out two sunflowers standing tall.

Lucas was a quiet boy who never liked to talk about his past, so Luigi never knew much about him. One thing he did know, however, was that he was fond of sunflowers. Where he heard that though, he did not recall.

"Actually..." He turned to the clerk. "There is something I'd like in there."

* * *

With the two bouquets cradled safely in one arm, he gazed dejectedly at the remnants of his money. A whole two coins.

"It was for a good cause..." he kept mumbling to himself. With a sigh, he shoved his remaining fortune into his pocket.

He wandered back into the hallway where he ran into Lucas, and sure enough, the boy was still waiting there.

He was leaning against the windowsill, staring blankly outside. The ruined flowers had been discarded on the ground.

"Hey, Lucas! I got you some new flowers!" He called out.

Lucas gave a small start and spun around. "M-Mr. Luigi?" He looked at the two bouquets the plumber was holding. "You... You actually got them."

"Of course! No matter how great the obstacle... The great Luigi always finds a way!" The plumber cried. He held out the bouquets. "Here ya go."

Lucas was about to take them when he suddenly froze. "Are those sunflowers?" He asked.

Afraid that he had messed something up, he cautiously asked. "Did... you not want sunflowers?"

"Oh, no! I like them! They're perfect actually. Even better than the ones I had," He said, taking the flowers. Then he did something Luigi had never seen him do before. He smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Luigi."

"No problem, but you don't have to call me 'Mr.' all the time, okay? Just Luigi will do."

"But..."

"There's no need to be all formal around me. We're friends right?"

"Friends..." Lucas repeated, as if testing the word.

"So... Are you going to tell me who those flowers are for? Are you giving them to a girl?" He teased.

The poor boy's face went beet red at the accusation. "N-no, of course not! I..." he looked down at the bouquets. "I haven't been home in a long time, and I wanted to bring some flowers for my family."

What he said shocked Luigi, mostly because the boy never spoke about himself to anyone except to his close friend, Ness. He was especially quiet about his family. "I'm sure they'll appreciate the flowers."

"I think they will, too," He looked up at Luigi. "It's gotten pretty late out, so I better get going... Thanks again, Luigi. Goodbye."

"Later, Lucas."

* * *

Lucas approached two grave stones, one noticeably newer than the other, on a small, pleasant hill. It was a place that he visited many times the past few years, a place that miraculously stayed intact during the dragon's awakening.

Carefully, he set both of the bouquets before each of the graves.

"I hope you like the flowers, Mom, Claus. They're from me... and a friend."


	2. Too Old for This!

In one of the less visited and less known about corners of the Smash Mansion, the members of the Retro Club had gathered together for their usual meeting. Above the door hung a decayed old wooden plank that had the words 'Retro Club' sloppily painted on in black. Beneath it, the phrase 'Back then, you played with power' was scribbled on almost unintelligibly.

The four members were seated around a table, a lightbulb, the rooms only light source, hanging above them. Mr. Game and Watch had insisted on the layout because it reminded him of those 'interrogation scenes from those old movies'. Also, the Retro Club's budget was nonexistent, so it was all they could afford.

"Beep beep beep!" Mr. Game and Watch, the club's unofficial leader, called for attendance.

"Present," R.O.B., the club's unofficial mascot, stated in his robotic way.

"I'm here," Popo, the club's unofficial rational guy, said.

"Here. Geez. Do we have to take roll _every _single time? There's like, only four of us," Nana, the club's unofficial complainer, said.

The suggestion did not fly well with Mr. Game and Watch at all. The 2D man jumped to his feet, violently pushing his chair back. He pointed an accusatory finger at the girl. "Beep! Beep beep!" he cried. Melodramatically, he fell to his knees, one hand on his head. "Beep... Beep." He stood back up, nodding to himself. "Beep," he finished sagely.

"Truer words have never been spoken," R.O.B. said. If he hadn't been a robot, he would have surely shed a tear. "Remember those words, Nana. Let them guide you."

Nana slumped in her chair. "I... Ugh."

Satisfied, Mr. Game and Watch left to fetch his chair that had bounced off into the darkness. (It was pretty hard to see in that room, especially when your chair was black and two dimensional). In his absence, Popo decided to carry on with the meeting. "All right, with that said, what should we talk about today?"

"Pokemon."

"Budget increase."

"We already tried getting a budget increase before, Nana. Last week in fact," Popo pointed over his shoulder to a large whiteboard littered with random scribbles and doodles. One of which was a very detailed picture of Master Hand being pelted with rockets. "Master Hand laughed at us then immediately shut the idea down. Told us to never come into his office with an 'inane idea' like that again,"

"That doesn't mean I've given up..." Nana grumbled.

Popo ignored her and continued to study the whiteboard. "Huh. When did we get the money to buy that again?"

"We didn't. We stole it from the Rec Room," Nana said.

"Insufficient funds," R.O.B. agreed.

A familiar clicking sound filled the air. It seems Mr. Game and Watch had returned from his (very long) chair search. "Beep beep?" He asked, climbing onto his chair.

All eyes went to R.O.B.. "Yeah. What about Pokemon did you want to talk about?" Popo asked.

The robot left his seat and approached he whiteboard. "The Pokemon franchise is one of the most successful series of Nintendo," he explained, "...spanning many main entries and spin-off titles. What makes it so popular? I have come to the conclusion..."

Several hours past as R.O.B. provided an extremely in depth and detailed explanation of the Pokemon series, from beginning to present and everything in between. By the end of his lecture, he had filled the board with intricate equations and formulas. (Nana was rather upset that her doodles had been erased.)

"...Therefore, I believe that if we try to emulate this formula ourselves, we too could become popular once again," He finally faced his audience. "Are there any...?" He trailed off.

Popo and Nana were both leaning on each other, fast asleep, while Mr. Game and Watch was currently immersed in his Game and Watch system. He looked up from his game. "Beep?"

It wasn't really the response he was looking for. "Oh... It was nothing..." he said. His head hung low, he returned to his seat.

A loud yawn filled the air as Nana woke up. "Huh? Oh sorry, R.O.B.! You were talking about something right?" She said, her voice waking up Popo.

The poor robot shook his head. "It does not matter."

* * *

Some time passed in silence as the club members went about their business. Popo and Nana talked about random topics, R.O.B. was busy sulking, and Mr. Game and Watch was still wrapped up in his game. It was at this point that Popo noticed something strange.

"Hm. This is weird. Usually at this point we're all complaining about how the older franchises don't get enough respect and how some series get too much attention..."

"Yeah," Nana agreed. "Sometimes I feel we should just call this the Old Fogey Club considering how much we complain."

"Request accepted." R.O.B. immediately stepped in.. "Now changing title..." The robot eyes began to glow green.

"Wait I didn't..."

"Change complete."

"...Is this your shot at revenge for not paying attention earlier?" She sighed

R.O.B. shook his head. "I do not know what you are talking about," he said. No one quite believed him.

A sudden knocking brought everyone's attention to the door. It opened slightly and light began to pour in from the crack. Slowly, a familiar red helmet peered around the door.

"Hey. This is the Retro Club, right?" Captain Falcon announced. No matter what, he always sounded like he was announcing everything he said.

The four glanced at each other before facing the newcomer again. "Um... Yes?" Popo said.

"Cool." He proceeded to systematically kick the door open. "I would like to join this club!" The pilot announced with his usual salute.

An awkward silence filled the air.

"Is this allowed?" Nana whispered to Popo, who only shrugged.

"My last game came out 10 years ago! That is way too long! If I join this club, than we can work together to get ourselves some sequels!" He announced his master plan.

"Um... We don't actually do that..." Popo said quietly. Captain Falcon ignored him.

"Furthermore," R.O.B.'s mechanical voice cut in, "according to my data banks, your last game came out 9 years ago."

Falcon spun toward the robot. "Cut me slack here! Besides, that game only came out in Japan! It only half counts!"

"Beep."

The remaining three members collectively gasped and turned to Mr. Game and Watch.

Nana tentatively asked, "You're not... s_erious,_ are you?" She jerked her thumb over to the newcomer. "_Him!?"_

The 2D man only nodded.

Falcon glanced around, confused. "What? What did he say?"

"Well..." Popo began, "According to our unofficial leader... You are now an unofficial member of the group."

He wasted no time in showing his excitement. "YES!" He raised his fist into the air and brought in down again.

"Welcome to the Old Fogey Club," R.O.B. said dryly.

"For your first order of business, you can tell us how you found this place," Nana said, resting her head on her hand. She didn't seem too thrilled by the idea of him joining.

"Oh? That's easy." He folded his arms across his chest. "My good friend Pit told me!" Captain Falcon failed to notice the tense atmosphere that had suddenly filled the air.

"...Pit?"

"Yes! He told me..."

SLAM!

Everyone leapt back as Nana brought her hammer down on the table as if it were a gavel. "Pit, huh?" She seethed. "Not only has he ditched us, he also leaks out our location!" As far as the group goes, Pit was a very, very taboo subject.

"Something needs to be done..." Popo mused.

"Capital punishment!" R.O.B.'s normally monotone voice had taken a dangerously low pitch.

"I... wouldn't go that far."

Mr. Game and Watch began to furiously ring his bell. "Beep! Beep! BEEP!" Translation: 'For Pit the bell tolls!'.

Though he wasn't sure why, Captain Falcon felt like he had just condemned his friend to an uncertain fate.

* * *

**Just another day for the Retro(Old Fogey?) Club.**

**On a side note, Master Hand never gave permission for the club to be established in the first place. In other words, the club itself is unofficial.**

**See ya later.**


	3. Thoughts to a Friend

For Pichu, joining the Smashers had proved to be an odd scenario. As a child, he was admittedly small and weak, but Pikachu, his older brother, had pleaded to Master Hand to let him join the second tournament. One of the expectant newcomers, King Dedede, had failed to make it, leaving a spot open on the roster. He pleaded and pleaded, and it was clear that the hand wasn't very keen on the idea. With large hesitation, he eventually agreed.

The hand's worries weren't unfounded. As the tourney began, Pichu's rank quickly fell to the bottom. He was barely capable of handling himself in a fight. To make matters worse, he was the only Smasher who'd be hurt by his own attacks.

Some Smashers were kind to him regardless, overlooking his weakness. Others... Not so much.

He had just came in dead last in yet _another _battle, a free for all between him, Bowser, Mewtwo, and Ganondorf. Three of the scariest people in the mansion, from his point of view. As they all stepped from the teleporters, Pichu tried to quickly slip away, unnoticed.

"Hey, where do you think you're going, rat?" a deep voice grumbled.

Pichu winced. The door was so close, but... It probably would be worse to run away. He slowly turned around. "Y-yes?" he squeaked.

The hulking giant of a koopa lumbered over to him, shaking the ground with every step. Fighting him in a melee was one thing. In a melee you couldn't get hurt. Now, facing him outside the safe boundaries of the battlefield, Pichu found himself very afraid. Bowser towered over him like a mountain. Pichu tried to back up, but he found that his legs would not cooperate.

Bowser let out an amused snort. "Look at you. I've barely said a word and you're already shaking like a leaf. What was Master Hand thinking, recruiting you?"

"It's insulting really," came Ganondorf's gruff voice. "that my time and energy must be wasted dealing with the likes of someone like you," he folded his arms and looked down disapprovingly at the mouse. "This is a tournament meant for the greatest and _strongest _fighters of the universe. You are neither."

"Yeah. Tell you what. I'll give you some friendly advice, free of charge," Bowser said, smiling a toothy smile as he watched Pichu's ears perk up. "Drop out," his smile only widened as Pichu let out a small whimper. "This is no place for you."

"It is rather pathetic," Mewtwo finally joined the conversation through his telepathy. He had been off on the sidelines, meditating until now.

"Gwa ha ha! Look at that! Even your fellow Pokemon is agreeing with us!" Bowser laughed along with Ganondorf's dark chuckle.

Pichu tightly shut his eyes, feeling tears begin to form. He would not cry. He _would not cry. _What was his older brother thinking? Why would he sign him up for this?

The psychic Pokemon lazily opened an eye. "Rather pathetic of you two, I should say."

The laughter immediately came to a halt.

"What did you say?" Ganondorf glared at him.

"You already said it yourselves. Pichu is no threat to you in this tournament. Yet here you are bullying him, a mere child?" he shook his head. "How very fitting of the so-called 'Kings of Evil'," he said sarcastically.

Ganondorf narrowed his eyes dangerously at Mewtwo, and Pichu became very afraid that they'd start fighting.

"Oh?" Bowser turned to him, flames begin to form at his mouth. "So you're defending him. How noble. Face it. The mouse hasn't won a single battle since he came here. Not. A single. One," he emphasized.

"You can't honestly tell me he has a place here," Ganondorf said.

To their surprise, Mewtwo only laughed. "'Hasn't won a single battle', huh? How ironic coming from you two. Tell me. Out of all the battles you two have had with your arch nemeses, how many have you won?"

The Gerudo king clenched his fists, a dark aura surrounding them. "You insolent...!"

"Not. A single. One," Mewtwo echoed.

"All right! I've had about as much as I can take from you!" Bowser roared, lunging at the psychic. Before a battle could ensue however, a voice rang out of the speakers.

"That's enough you four!" Master Hand called out. "I want all of you out of the teleporter room _now_. You're holding up the next match! And if I catch any fighting outside of Melees, you will be immediately disqualified and kicked out of the mansion. No questions asked."

Bowser growled and sent a vicious glare toward Mewtwo. The Pokemon didn't even flinch. He turned and stomped out the door.

"This isn't over yet, _Mewtwo,_" Ganondorf spat the Pokemon's name. "You'll regret messing with me," With a swing of his cape, he left.

Pichu, who had been petrified during the encounter, finally managed to get his legs working again and quickly filed out the door, Mewtwo behind him.

Before he could get too far. Pichu called out to him. "I'm sorry!"

Mewtwo stopped, but did not face him, only angled his head slightly. "What are you apologizing for?" He asked, his voice neutral.

"W-w-well..." he stuttered. "B-because of me, those two are r-really mad at you..." Even though he had stood up for him, Mewtwo was still an intimidating presence.

"They are no threat to me."

The young Pokemon lowered his head. "They are right about one thing, though. I have no place here... I'm not strong enough..."

Mewtwo did not respond right away. He only looked off into the distance, lost in thought. After a long moment, he finally spoke. "What defines strength? It is not just the desire to fight. Strength must stem from something. Is it your will to protect someone? The determination to achieve your dreams?" Mewtwo finally faced him. "Pichu," He spoke. Not with his usual telepathy, but actually spoke. "Everyone here all started out the same way as you. No one is born 'strong'. They find a reason. And then they grow."

"But I... I don't have a reason... I'm only here because my big brother helped me..."

"And your brother had a purpose for bringing you here. Perhaps he wanted you to understand something? Either way, it is perfectly acceptable that you don't have your reason. You are still young. Sooner or later, you will find it."

Pichu gazed at the older Pokemon in admiration. Though a question was bothering him. "Mewtwo," he said quietly. "May I ask you something?"

"You may."

He took a deep breath. "You said everyone here has a reason for becoming strong... What is your reason?"

A far-off look appeared in his eyes. "My reason?" He stared at his hand. "I wish to know why..." He fell silent.

"Why what?"

Mewtwo shook his head. "There is something I must go do now," He said, changing the subject. "Farewell, Pichu," In a flash of light, he was gone.

It was then that Pichu knew what his reason was.

* * *

It was a memory that graced his mind every now and then. A moment he'd never forget. If that had never happened, he doubted he would have ever joined the Brawl tournament.

It was strange though. He had trained and trained for this tournament, ready to make both his big brother and Mewtwo proud, but the latter never showed up, despite being invited. It was very disheartening, for he had been looking forward to showing the legendary Pokemon how far he had come.

Pikachu turned in his bed, suddenly feeling very tired. One last thought crossed his mind before the lull of sleep took him.

_I hope we meet again someday... I never did get the chance to say thank you. _

* * *

**Request from Gallant Blade. You asked for Pichu OR Mewtwo, but I ended up doing both, he he. I had decided that any requests I get would be added to my list of ideas to be written at a later date, but this idea got stuck in my head and I just had to write this right away. **

**To clarify, the past Smashers (i.e. The original Pikachu, Roy) are allowed to visit the mansion anytime. Oddly enough though, Mewtwo has never shown up since melee... And yes, I do believe that Melee's Pichu goes on to become Brawl's Pikachu.**

**Many thanks for all the reviews! **


	4. Stick it to 'Em!

A white sheet of paper fluttered gently on the breeze. It twisted and twirled before it finally came to rest on the ground, right before a group of five travelers. The group consisted of an Italian plumber, a Hylian warrior, an angel, a pink puffball, and a dinosaur. Just your average everyday travelers.

"Look! There's another one!" the angel, Pit, said. He separated from the group and picked the sheet up, examining it. "This one's got a green mushroom on it."

"A green mushroom, huh?" said Mario. He walked over to the angel and peered over his shoulder. "Just as I thought, a 1-up shroom."

Pit scratched his head. "Man, everywhere we go we always seem to run into these stickers... Hey Link!" he called. "How many of these do we have now?"

Link dug around through his supplies and pulled out a sack. Opening it revealed that it was filled to the brim with stickers. "Way too many..." the Hylian sighed, about to add the new sticker to their growing collection when he noticed something strange about it. He brought it closer to his face. Squinting, he could just barely make out some text written on the edge of the sticker. "'Plus four to Kicking. Apply to gain effects...'" he read aloud.

"What? Let me see that..." Link handed Mario the sticker. "Hmm. He's right. It does say that. But what does it mean?"

"Oh, I know!" Kirby bounced over to them. "Maybe they'll make us stronger if we stick them to ourselves!" he snatched the sticker out of Mario's hand and slapped it onto his forehead. "Rahhh! I already feel stronger!" he cried, raising his fists(?) into the air.

"R-Really!?" Pit said, amazed

Mario wasn't too convinced, and he could tell Link wasn't either. "Kirby..." he said "Are you sure-"

He was cut off by an excited Yoshi who nearly barreled him over to get to Link. "I wanna get stronger, too!" He held out his hands, his eyes shining with excitement. "Can I use some of the stickers? Please?"

Pit also rushed over to Link. "Count me on this! Gimme some, too!"

After sending a hopeless glance Mario's way, Link sighed and dropped the sack of stickers into Yoshi's hands.

* * *

While the others were busy with their little 'arts and crafts' session, Link leaned up against a tree and opted for a nap. When eventually opened his eyes again, he wished, oh he _so _wished he could just close them again.

"Hey, Link's finally up!" It was far to late for that however.

"Check me out! I'm unstoppable now!" Kirby said, puffing up a bit. The pink puffball could hardly be described as pink anymore, with multicolored stickers covering him from head to toe.

Pit looked a little less ridiculous as he had put all of his stickers on his bow, while Mario seemed to have been roped into putting a few on himself as well. There was something strange though.

"Yoshi, didn't you want to use some, too?" Link asked.

The dinosaur responded by opening his mouth and letting his long tongue roll to the ground. It was coated with stickers. "Ah taught dey wa like stahmps..."

"Say now that you're up," Pit cut in. "Why don't you put some on? We have a few leftover."

"No way. I'd look ridiculous."

Pit rolled his eyes. "You don't have to put them on yourself. Just do what I did and put them on your sword!"

Link looked appalled at the suggestion and took a step back from the angel. "What? Never! This is the Master Sword, one of Hyrule's greatest treasures! Putting stickers on it would be an insult."

After hearing that, Pit looked down uncertainly at his bow. "Come to think of it... I hope Lady Palutena won't be too angry with me..."

Link felt someone tug at his tunic. Looking down, he spotted Kirby staring at the ground bashfully.

"Um... Did you say you _didn't _want any stickers on your sword?" he said.

Hesitantly, he responded, "Yes, I did," he didn't like where this was going. "Why?"

"Because I _might_ have put some on it while you were sleeping..."

"_Kirby..._" he said with a slight edge to his voice.

"And I _might_ have put some on your shield, too."

"Kirby!"

With a squeak, Kirby ran away and hid behind Mario's legs.

Trying to quell the situation, Mario decided to step in. "Calm down Link. His heart was in the right place."

"Well, his mind clearly wasn't," Link shot back.

"I wanted to make sure you didn't get too hurt..." Kirby said sadly.

At that, Link couldn't find it in himself to stay angry at him. "All right, I'll forgive you this time. Just make sure to ask next time you want to pull something like that, okay?"

Kirby's mood did a complete 180. "Yay!" he began to twirled around on one foot. "I will! No worries!"

Yoshi took this time to finally roll his tongue back into his mouth. "Kirby, I think we might be doing something wrong," he said. "I don't feel any different..."

"That's because we haven't gotten into any fights yet. Once we do, I'm sure we'll notice a difference," He began to look around. "Over there!" he pointed to a nearby river. "Once we cross that, we'll be back on the right path! Let's go!" he cheered, running for the river.

"Uh, Kirby..." Mario to get his attention, but it was too late as the puffball had already jumped in the water and began swimming.

Slowly, all of Kirby's stickers peeled off of him and got carried away by the stream. By the time he noticed, it was already too late. "No! My power! _My poweeer_!" he cried, reaching his hand out to try and save the stickers. They had floated to far away, however. Grief stricken, he sunk under the water.

"Kirby, hold on! Yoshi will help you!" Yoshi yelled jumping in after his friend.

The remaining three heroes could only watch.

"Well, at least I have an easy way to get these stickers off..." Link grumbled.

"Speaking of which, where do you think they came from?" Pit wondered, resting his chin on his fist. "Did a sticker factory blow up somewhere?"

Mario shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe someone lost them." As the other two watched Yoshi drag Kirby to shore, Mario silently peeled a sticker off his hat and pondered over it. _Using stickers to make yourself stronger, huh? That might not be a bad idea..._

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere far away.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no! Where are they, where are they!?" a frantic voice cried. It belonged to a large hand, and a rather crazy one at that. The distressed hand was currently tearing through a forest, looking for something.

"Someone stole them. My precious babies! But who could do such a _heinous _act? Someone one ruthless, someone... _Cunning_... _Was it you!?" _he screamed, pointing a finger at an unsuspecting tree. Grabbing the tree around its trunk, he began to shake it. "Confess heathen! Tell me where you hid them!" A brief pause. "...You expect me to believe that!? I'll expose you for the liar you are in front of all of your friends!" In a fit of anger, he tore the tree out from the ground. Tossing it behind him, he inspecting the hole it left behind.

"See!? They're.. not here? Oh, my bad," he turned to the fallen tree. "I'm so sorry Mr. Tree!" he said sincerely. "Here, let me help you," After putting the tree back in it's proper position, he began to dust it off. "So sorry for the mix up there. I've had a rough day you see. Things getting stolen... I must be on my way to uphold the true culprit now. Farewell Mr. Tree! Don't be a stranger!" he waved goodbye and went on his way. Moments later, the tree fell over.

"I hope I find them soon... My babies... My beloved stickers! The thought of someone using them... No, _sticking_ them to something..." The hand twitched violently. "I can't let that happen!" He spent the rest of the day calling each of his 700 stickers by name.

* * *

**I've probably thought about this way too much, but... How did they know how to use the stickers during the SSE? The stickers have to be applied to the bottom of their trophies, so whenever they wanted to use them, did they have to knock each other out? And where do the stickers go when they're untrophified? **_**And why do I care so much!?**_

**Anyways, your requests have been duly noted. I would like to say that I have something planned for what's going to go down between the retros and Pit, but I want to wait a bit before I write another chapter focusing on them again.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**P.S The word 'stickers' was used a total of 19 times.  
**


End file.
